parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yutopian TV
Description Family time... all the time! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzwwbJF36iM 4:17 Low Flo Rida - Gigg Kid 9.3K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGIUMzCsimk 3:03 Papaya Dance 808 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwQrdJPqpNw 0:48 Kid MMA Training 423 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6ik6pMy4OM 7:40 I'm Yours/Somewhere Over The Rainbow/Honey Baby Medley Cover by Christian Baltazar 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=halKOVfwxDU 0:45 Falling Asleep 70 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am0S3adJ7Gc 0:40 Newborn Baby 100 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9iTEIvZXAg 1:38 First Baby Feeding After Birth 186 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06z0yfsd_QU 1:20 Baby Hiccup 69 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s2m27XsAFU 2:18 Sleeping Baby 55 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMOIUvhE-Oo 1:12 Pony Ride 74 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMIYLNV80_8 1:05 Barbie Girl 318 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83tjAi2Jmpc 1:02 Chris Ramos - Breakup Song Cover 209 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGemSCWphn0 1:41 Baby Getting Shots 254K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twjni1L2KFo 3:20 Baby Trying To Talk 237 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgZ_p-cbsEc 2:42 Sadness 259 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EO1kKx1f-Wg 1:25 Lots-O'-Huggin Bear 981 views7 years ago Baby Toe Jam 486 views7 years ago Butterfly in a Jar 18K views7 years ago Old Video Clip 58 views7 years ago rej3ctz - Cat Daddy / Kitten Kid 134 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWj2MBmzp3Y 1:16 Gaming is Hereditary 77 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZAiouss7hA 2:30 Adorable Katy Perry Fan (Original Video) 278 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHalJu-NbjY 2:10 Six Flags Discovery Kingdom - Pepe Le Pew's Rafts of Romance HD 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Aak97cB6p4 0:40 Six Flags Discovery Kingdom - Splashwater Oasis HD 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1rpPuTY-e8 3:54 Genuwine - Pony 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D6_X4BE66Q 1:32 Dinseyland Mad Tea Party (Tea cups) Ride 382 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDVSjaz9Wwo 2:32 Disneyland King Aurthur Carousel 399 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAHeKpxqx5k 1:57 Filipino Spiderman in Discovery Kingdom 356 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iHsKB6cl5c 3:54 Six Flag Discovery Kingdom Seaside Junction Splash Zone Part 1 776 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElITOIFuNew 2:44 Six Flag Discovery Kingdom Seaside Junction Splash Zone Part 2 214 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y369BA4zhHA 2:56 Little Girl Dancing to Boom Boom Pow 711 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goT0rk10rg8 2:10 Taz's Typhoon 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3MVzKo07rc 2:53 Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Pandemonium (Tony Hawk Ride) 6.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmzWcAiFyjo 5:12 Disneyland Soundsational Parade 489 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9XYe7mnQTg 3:23 Chuck E. Cheese Birthday 393 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LN3Pay4byw 0:57 Chuck E. Cheese Phone 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBJLSGfBARI 1:26 Francis' Ladybug Boogie - Disney California Adventure Park 1080p HD 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXHsQqDBxdU 2:25 King Triton's Carousel - Disney California Adventure Park 1080p HD 4.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SQMQBF80xM 0:39 Walking Down Mainstreet USA - Disneyland 1080p HD 96 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl71p4n1Z9Q 1:43 Mad Tea Party (Tea Cup Ride) - Disneyland 1080p HD 3.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifkEeEIrfRI 0:40 Looking for Eeyore 1080p HD 73 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-e9SszLm-U 0:17 Meeting Tigger 1080p HD 385 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAcwDFgZk7g 0:59 Meeting Eeyore 1080p HD 462 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPlwj8dkUgk 5:00 Little Green Men Store Command 1080p HD 359 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RS4FXVdasvs 2:57 Heimlich's Chew Chew Train 1080p HD 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qhn9xC3qPsY 0:19 Meeting Sully 1080p HD 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQhbKKEA2iw 2:29 Flick's Flyers 1080p HD 272 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfEzn2UyPpU 4:25 Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Ride Through 1080p HD 7.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Yjkz2GaW-s 2:58 elecTRONica Dance Floor Walk Through 1080p HD 283 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajm3_UFvF-E 1:00 Playing with Pluto - Goofy's Kitchen Disneyland Hotel 1080p HD 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsorEXL5x1o 0:38 Finding Nemo 1080p HD 718 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OqZDdjiw9A 1:57 Snow White - Goofy's Kitchen Disneyland Hotel 1080p HD 9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6BkY8nyQnQ 1:55 Chip - Goofy's Kitchen Disneyland Hotel 1080p HD 602 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrkTNjL4M5s 2:51 Playing with Pluto Again - Goofy's Kitchen Disneyland Hotel 1080p HD 8.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvA3MTFe24o 1:01 iPhone 4S 1080P HD Video Sample 113 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT6YkItiXZI 1:15 Jett Rider 4.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PcaTaTYoYY 2:33 Chuck E. Cheese 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vsZLmDgwPs 1:29 Snake Game 444 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl9R3Rp0Ucs 1:28 Barney Train Ride 49K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHPpkuqwMI4 0:40 Skee Ball 109 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=118MBpeVdvc 1:22 Chuck E Cheese 101 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpAmmIAjhcE 1:52 Baby Skee Ball 376 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJRfz5R0qj8 1:23 Mini Carrousel 370 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCmylgRR7pk 1:11 Space Race Ride 113 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ4jG3WkYOs 6:24 Mini Pumpkin Patch 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WTTZhf2PnU 4:42 Pumpkin Patch 43 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bA3JmkDEFM 0:23 First Halloween 155 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctdeVu59Bc4 1:57 Friendly Beagle 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhNVZjs8bmI 0:46 Small World Toy Shop 598 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFiyd8OgZLk 2:49 It's A Small World Holiday 2011 Part 4 241 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eBocx9HNF0 1:12 It's A Small World Holiday 2011 Part 3 235 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IpBs4or-FE 0:52 It's A Small World Holiday 2011 Part 2 153 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwCA89jqXBk 0:55 Mickey and Minnie - DCA Christmas 870 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvayv9Ttu_w 0:34 Chip and Dale - DCA Christmas 910 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWSJ4zQRetY 0:36 Donald in DCA Christmas 92 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwBIbELI98w 1:38 Mickey Demitasse Dessert 56 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_-A4J_TUSk 0:28 Moment with Woody 330 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB1hu4pYlRs 1:22 Snowing in Disneyland 2011 88 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idnm61yefjU 3:00 Store Command Christmas 2011 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUphzwtKubo 1:49 Astro Blasters 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed9lOkHLz1g 0:51 Astro Blasters Queue Area 69 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yx6IGMmMwn0 1:37 Carousel - Christmas 2011 66 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlQCCQ9I8q8 0:40 Pinocchio's Daring Journey POV Ride Through 694 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTTAME095t8 1:23 Christmas in Disneyland Main Street 29 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiskKlrpWKs 2:10 Autopia Ride - Disneyland 1080p HD 95 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1ex17wnW_o 3:48 Alice in Wonderland POV - Disneyland 1080p HD 587 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfWuGCavS1A 1:50 Mad Tea Party (Tea Cup Ride) - Disneyland 1080p HD 270 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFiDdc8K3E4 3:07 Casey Jr. Circus Train POV - Disneyland 1080p HD 728 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PfY0_RNz6o 2:04 King Triton's Carousel 571 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIUmdBV5mas 1:28 Francis' Ladybug Boogie - Disney California Adventure Park 1080p HD 501 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KF0l7C2kRho 2:01 Heimlich's Chew Chew Train 1080p HD 954 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4aaE0f-zOQ 1:55 Tarzan's Treehouse - Disneyland 175 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCcimAkGlfk 1:15 The Jungle Cruise - Piranha Scare 297 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPWxUTSpMYw 3:17 The Jungle Cruise 153 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvXP_X61tmU 2:18 Disneyland - It's A Small World Holiday Part 1 427 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNoUnGgZ5qk 2:46 Christmas Party 2011 - Lotto Throw 33 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mntI3p5HshQ 5:22 Christmas 2011 - Money Throw 39 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljgudae_-aI 3:49 Desiree's 2011 Christmas Dance 42 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VnoOSNTX2A 1:49 Goofy's Kitchen 60 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qh5SUNcXq8 3:37 Mickey's Fun Wheel 89 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OFzdL5qGeE 3:08 Digitini in Electronica 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kaSND4EEQs 2:22 Redwood Creek Challenge Trail 55 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C5cxQEWwgM 2:12 Ariel's Undersea Adventure Part 1 78 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyYFkGwJlNc 2:09 Ariel's Undersea Adventure Part 2 82 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FxLf-kpvMw 2:01 King Triton's Carousel 347 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDQarUS7cFU 1:46 Rock Slide - Redwood Creek Challenge Trail 161 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYPpqQhFrGw 1:14 Chew Chew Train Queue 148 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrcZrdYExnA 2:13 Goofy's Playhouse - Garden 685 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiZxPwhYwCI 1:15 Magic Piano in Innoventions 74 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUDfBsp0Sk0 0:29 King Aurthur's Carousel - Getting Ready 82 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97becEYX1_M 0:24 King Aurthur's Carousel - Galloping Horses 117 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnR581opKss 5:10 Magical - Disneyland Fireworks 52 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6VIFoBi8jU 1:53 It's A Small World - Outside 125 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvuaGl-BTT0 1:20 It's A Small World - Inside 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgdswpYg1WA 1:11 Casey Jr. Train 28 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyFhmMnBjb0 1:06 Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage 82 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opur2kEfZJQ 1:04 Dumbo Flying Above Sleeping Beauty Castle 788 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICcseHQz_jo 0:42 Soundsational Parade Intro 2011 101 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyZceSJRgTg 0:37 Mickey's House 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHryVmjt7V0 0:38 Pluto in DCA 190 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYWaB41Ok30 0:37 Sailing Ship Columbia Canon Fire - Disneyland 438 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qODA-IXWuPk 0:25 Star Struck - Goofy 202 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMemA5i7gGo 0:25 Star Struck - Mickey Mouse 51 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcBN5DhoN7Y 0:09 Meeting Pooh for the First Time 248 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qg3K67Ggsdo 3:02 Toy Story Midway Mania Gift Shop 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3rgRLXGWcM 1:31 Kiss The Girl - Ariel's Undersea Adventure 207 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuhtgqNPG64 1:32 Meeting Jessie for the First Time 453 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhtKQFsa3SQ 1:19 Disney Dance Crew 101 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rz9JYVovsG8 0:20 Mr. Potatohead - Toy Story Midway Mania 98 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oADu3lBmUHA 0:57 Goofy's Playhouse - Toontown Part 1 838 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owIXBJY436U 1:02 Goofy's Playhouse - Toontown Part 2 398 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WueTeEIfB5g 1:20 Mickey Mouse's Car 3.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vigaq8bmFQs 0:47 It's a Small World End 87 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LlTGA0zJwg 0:50 It's a Small World - Excitement 109 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIQTzp-yM0E 0:51 Apples in Disneyland 32 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4V2x6VL9Tk 1:56 Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Ride Queue 291 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HX7jRAD1kDw 0:45 Soundsational Parade 2011 - Lion King Segment 97 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Shuwy4gPKKQ 0:40 Jungle Cruise - Piranhas 204 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSiIoUu2jJM 1:37 Jungle Cruise 46 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26RWOCMRQTQ 0:13 King Arthur's Carousel - Flying Kisses 126 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Jhc-ZC9Ycc 0:40 Charlene's 1st Disneyland Trip 53 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtqxqxrP694 0:55 6 Month Old in Disneyland 293 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7i9YPjq3H0 0:44 Waiting to Meet Tink 22 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ovk0xe9Fqs 0:56 GLOW Fest 34 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9tqE0-rZg4 0:22 Minnie Mouse Candy Caramel Apple 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNa6r4Pa1BY 1:55 1st Disneyland Souvenir 70 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsYK98mSIn4 3:12 "A Whole New World" - Aladdin Musical Spectacular 874 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcHkB09tYSY 4:22 Mini Train Ride 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9fjWyaECA4 5:24 Ferris Wheel 263 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xzyr-bqvuc 1:18 Petting Farm - California State Fair 75 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rL7wZw14VOs 0:29 Petting Farm Again - California State Fair 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlcK2B-BPz0 0:44 Pig Train Ride 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KG1CMKmEH3o 0:37 Can't Get Enough of the Pig Train Ride 74 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7b9PlXHF3sM 0:57 Chocolate Monster 70 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpBhyaOcTXE 1:53 Roar 'N' Run Rex - Toy Story 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krtxnDTXGEk 3:45 2012 New Year Celebration - Noise 242 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWPfnDWXjxA 10:03 2012 New Year Celebration - Countdown 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AT4fwuJoJA 1:48 2012 New Year Celebration - Birthday Song 57 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnA_Szil2ng 2:37 2012 New Year Celebration - After Party 40 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6HHO8Rg2o4 1:20 Koi Pond 93 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGw7OiTmaeg 1:02 I Love Ice Cream 118 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZHFHTIm_NM 3:08 Baby Charlene 20 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTLJxWFmu6M 3:57 Great Grandma Meets Great Granddaughter for the First Time 428 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5eVafdChEI 2:39 Washcloth Wash 65 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOzJNjAyb0o 3:07 Baby Peas 170 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E36nMBSCfP4 2:12 1 Month Old 26 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMQ0N5VuVAk 0:41 Alex - Gigg Kid Special 76 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFQ4wIvFdbQ 2:49 How to Remove Baby Boogers 146K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olaohmbG40Y 2:01 Jessie and Woody 172 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmY46DpHCW0 2:47 Disneyland Main Street 2012 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOvX8j1deAk 0:23 Walking Through Sleeping Beauty Castle 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hW-oXFCR2gU 1:37 The Little Green Men Store Command - Disneyland Tomorrowland 481 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUaw9nJx7Cg 0:25 Excited for Ariel's Under Sea Adventure in DCA 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJaP_h5WttQ 1:21 Search for Mickey & Friends 63 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx9jmn1-MH8 2:43 Sea World - Elmo's Flying FIsh 4.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yz-nL5FKsfc 1:03 Stroller Confused 73 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dedTUL7MsYA 1:55 Gift Shop - Sea World San Diego 4.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seBC6U__o5o 2:31 Sea Turtles Aquarium - Sea World San Diego 106 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIo4ir5rbf8 6:02 Autopia - Disneyland 89 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEVFqUW3444 5:15 Jungle Cruise in Disneyland 133 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AJM_MWZCIA 4:42 The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh 142 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpbWWcM5P_E 3:53 Roger Rabbit Car Toon Spin 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69364SjPoCI 3:22 Adventure Through Mickey Mouse's House in ToonTown Disneyland 308 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1bNNcXCo6I 2:25 Mad Tea Party Ultimate Spinner at Disneyland 158 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRDOgBkqQ3Q 2:19 Small World Adventure at Disneyland 81 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0onFOV-PpI 2:13 Disneyland's Small World 97 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihm4i1fVPZ4 1:17 King Arthur's Carrousel 873 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycCYGDKkJgk 0:40 Walking Out of Autopia - Disneyland 41 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToRvl23yi70 0:39 Minnie Mouse Ears at Disneyland 374 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXr0ccXbOX8 2:23 Random Raver at ElecTRONica 59 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o57kYD0-bgc 2:12 Electronica 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZurSbUOAwk 1:56 King Triton's Carousel 335 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2aPjNl0Rfs 1:26 Dumbo Bucket Brigade 253 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ChRD_xNA3s 1:17 Goofy About Fishin 53 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkZxvmUjgYE 1:07 Electronica - Laser Man 67 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bboLq4OtglU 0:55 Ariel's Under Sea Adventure at DCA 96 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoarXy-D1Vw 1:37 Sesame Street Bay of Play at Sea World San Diego 970 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzDgJHXYCEU 0:28 Sea Lion - Crazy In Love at Sea World San Diego 105 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pnFKFI4HTY 1:11 Sea World San Diego - Sea Lion Live Show 162 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gpefh6vP3CI 0:59 Coin-Op Train Ride 728 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHDWBpUzG2k 1:12 Tinkerbell Balloon 144 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBZM_-UOa28 1:44 Easter Rabbit 133 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trjnh1ykFDM 1:27 Playing Kinect Rush on XBOX 360 86 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgilnQblMck 1:16 Hawaiian Vacation Barbie and Ken - Unboxing 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGOiWxgUfww 1:19 Hawaiian Vacation Barbie and Ken 515 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0IX2hzXbCU 2:43 Life of the Party 37 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHmoNqOf8L4 0:45 Guitar Center 22 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg87wuoYmdw 0:32 Dead Man's Grotto - Disneyland 133 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuvLnKA3nkI 1:41 50 Cent Carrousel 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJCfrVIIem0 1:31 Disneyland Tea Cup Ride 36 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plrSDV8_mME 0:15 Cinderella's Fairy Godmother and Perla 674 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeGWXNPZKCk 3:22 Mickey's House 25 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq8zPBudPDo 1:41 Disneyland Autopia 28 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3lXb-foLXA 1:20 Voyage of the Little Mermaid 53 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVLqUmb9EIU 2:26 Toy Story Mainia - After the Ride 101 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYxZAtyNZ70 2:52 Toy Story Store 70 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TljaafDwcd0 1:09 "I want Mommy" 382 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS8R45cGU9w 3:12 Disneyland Popcorn 528 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuNx0MPwIN4 2:21 Big Thunder Ranch Petting Zoo - Horse 2.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_L5jFs8DWBo 4:48 Disneyland Big Thunder Ranch Petting Zoo - Baby Goats 2.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOHeJVj6bd4 3:31 Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island 25 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBJ5pS7l9vQ 1:26 Store Command in Tomorrowland 48 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiyOeOc-Pp4 2:19 Baby MMA Training 98 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLYwjwgM27k 0:51 Playtime in the Park 43 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za5SsPREzl8 1:05 Park Playtime 43 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUQIMVE-xRM 2:47 Honda ASIMO Demo HD 127 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv4uOcR-DJc 1:08 Soccer Robot 27 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0AY5_JJHNM 0:56 Robot Dancing 47 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsHnCIhIcsY 2:42 Disneyland Main Street at Night 49 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m80gG0hIohQ 1:32 Disneyland Main Street Before the Fireworks Show 79 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFDm6ez-X_Q 0:47 Excited to ride Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 47 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5sfx2lLGjg 1:54 Spinning Teacup Ride - Funderland 100 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_G8GekLV_FA 1:22 Backroads Buggies - Funderland 39 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCWgIX01gmM 1:33 Red Baron Plane Ride - Funderland 507 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6aWfqlkt3Q 1:35 First Pony Ride 157 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOGNJrCxpz0 11:09 Oak Hillian 2 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nokV_QzP6FY 9:24 Oak Hillian 57 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi8323CeAfI 3:41 Remember When... 134 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XWHnxkyBs4 4:35 Radiator Springs Racers HD (Ramone Version) 157 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDUI4R3vAqY 2:32 Mater's Junkyard Jamboree HD 63 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_KOz823Lo8 3:34 Luigi's Flying Tires (Beach Balls) HD 82 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klPeOQdXFc0 1:01 Mater Driving Up to the Cozy Cone Motel HD 929 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=535HX0t0ADA 0:59 Lightning McQueen Driving Out of Cars Land HD 397 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cekJ58XGY9U 2:06 Chili Cone Carne in Cars Land 87 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoY1BkdhYao 2:11 Cooling Off with Ghirardelli Ice Cream 190 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aeh1zhpi1mw 2:33 Disneyland Adventure 711 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eg4QE6G83Zo 2:13 Pluto on Main Street 79 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DESOFN88lyQ 4:54 Disneyland Jungle Cruise HD 148 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz2t6vgfP0M 7:16 Frontierland Popcorn - Disneyland Resort HD 237 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5wslyZ3AXg 2:09 Big Thunder Ranch Petting Farm 113 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmclGo-bGfQ 3:23 Big Thunder Mountain Railroad HD 76 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44NGC1vpelI 5:07 Sea World - Sesame Street Bay of Play Blocks 227 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n8_zypsnt0 1:01 Sea World - Sea Turtles 95 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5pJPgwEe_o 1:04 Sacramento Zoo - Chimpanzees 188 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQX9ewLQbZQ 2:22 Sacramento Zoo - Plastic Flamingos 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQqLobpwgtc 1:47 Sacramento Zoo - Coin Tornado 343 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9sRGifoQJA 1:24 Chuck E Cheese's Hammer Fun 2.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjuNJaySO0c 2:15 Starships 67 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5oLkhi_-7E 1:05 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star 86 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbzGM2UzQ28 0:59 California State Fair - Bubbles 41 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn1IShKzF5o 5:40 Sea World San Diego - Sea Turtle Exhibit 60 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSYGc-gB3jc 4:06 Disney Movie Song Medley 60 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en3GmJuJ210 3:19 Chuck E. Cheese Birthday 645 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS2xZ70luKc 2:02 Chuck E. Cheese Mini Carousel 23K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTYRJOV4Hng 0:27 Comb Jellyfish 106 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0YWvX00mgw 0:54 Mushroom Jellyfish 310 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqxPsUhyOAU 2:13 King Triton's Carousel 303 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sblHR1jnxQ0 2:19 Korean BBQ Experience 88 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT7m_ke4iWM 3:15 Aladdin and Jasmine Dolls 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om8NvAThbJM 0:34 The Best Ono Hawaiian BBQ Server 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpe9keuLVw8 1:36 Epic Mickey 2 49 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sc_gPvfZDUo 0:38 Burger King 79 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC5WR1ZfHrs 1:43 Tinkerbell Makeup 2.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_NUWGsWmBk 3:33 Tinkerbell Princess 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5hAXnFOZTg 3:29 Birthday Game 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSIoAX8ha4U 2:45 Filipino Pinata (Pabitin) 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npQMnnECCdY 0:17 Princess Pinata 124 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxCZ5czCx_o 5:38 Birthday Girl 118 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsyjeyIXevk 3:20 Pinata Fun 92 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps2MjkK3PII 7:02 Pinata Candy 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpAh9nGxaac 1:01 Birthday Gifts 33 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eICOHz3i0BQ 6:04 Birthday Toys 90 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FTl4aZMtxY 0:58 Unwrapping Birthday Gifts 251 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RZFqMCsEWs 4:20 Birthday Presents 29 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByBj7ff7Zt0 9:23 Birthday Gift Time 70 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgppbKwSaqU 1:52 Frog Hopper Tower Ride 330 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeZiOY0MUT8 2:50 Baby Roller Coaster Ride 8.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXe3PUycz_U 1:02 Merry-Go-Round 313 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc1WcHjxJRE 1:09 Arcade Excitement 90 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtY-IR6uiM4 5:49 Gangnam Style Christmas - Uncut & Unrated HD Version 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrK9BouBICE 3:19 Try Hards Christmas Performance 2012 124 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z1g9YoTkGc 2:50 Gangnam Style Baby 104 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYSy8mxZdws 2:09 Blind Pickle Game 73 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=189xT_Cmc5s 1:37 Opening Christmas Gifts 80 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNHKdTF07L8 12:02 Secret Santa 84 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bQKJr_-lMY 2:27 Mulan - Reflection Cover by a 3 Year Old 148 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wyNLZVcwfY 2:07 Tangled - I See the Light Cover by a 3 Year Old 146 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLZRoHsfoqo 3:06 Gangnam Style - Dance Central 3 XBOX 360 212 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx75tWaqCSc 1:36 New Year Birthday 2013 HD 92 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y68z-feIidM 6:41 New Years - Countdown to 2013 373 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfbpLOfEeAg 1:04 New Years 2013 - Hype 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilj7Zhj_gyk 4:31 Gangnam Style Kids 81 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1LQcBUJfnQ 4:46 Musical Chairs - New Years 2013 78 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzWrjniv5nI 1:36 Raffles - New Years 2013 70 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAg4Xx_erAA 0:53 New Years 2013 - Grandpa with Granddaughter 92 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGx-1mfLRRg 2:35 New Years 2013 64 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZQGO2KLbHQ 2:21 Balloon Game - New Years 2013 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2LrhyVamzM 4:13 Gangnam Style New Year 2013 238 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llQARYXwAAo 4:29 GoPro Hero3 Black Edition - Outdoor Test 926 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG-Xo47bles 11:47 GoPro Hero3 Testing in Chuck E. Cheese's 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulslS6htnaU 4:52 Tita Fleda's Sisterly Tribute 232 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEwBsm6RvB0 9:01 Tita Fleda's 65th Birthday Surprise HD 304 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfH4XeYI3Wo 0:10 Disney/Pixar Dance 476 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89dIqLMjvLw 2:13 Surprise Birthday Party 2014 212 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLH5eoqx9rw 1:09 Cutest Puppy Dog 63 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H5n7f0QiWA 3:04 Kompan Spinner Bowl 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2-OCMibmTc 1:10 GoPro Test - Kickboard Swimming 69 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDCjMqAFaUU 3:07 No, No, No, No... 54 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnZyvQEcdRU 0:48 FROZEN's Arendale - Storybook Land Canal Boats - Disneyland 178 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iubAOY2KIBg 0:32 Walking the Dog 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etyDFheoOUs 1:32 Black Out Arcade - iPhone 6 Plus Low Light Test 38 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9RW_bd3f7o 1:19 Cool Mini Melts Ice Cream Vacuum Machine 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMXcBipFhEQ 0:59 Playground Fun - ATV Rocker 115 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHoFHuf9o7o 1:11 Funny Toontown Water - Disneyland 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxluklkhmYo 0:54 Disneyland Space Mountain Reaction 166 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_1N1xQxoCI 10:52 Knottsberry Farm 2015 - GoPro 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7Kj5aZNJjE 0:11 Disneyland Haunted Mansion Hatbox Ghost - May 2015 93 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc6y9bTXsFI 1:31 Disney/Pixar's Inside Out Pre-Parade Float - Disney California Adventure 719 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-_Cb0Y5npw 4:05 Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars Cover by Mad T Party 64 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hiAbpyfi6A 2:19 VHS Cam iOS App Video and Audio Test - Summer Splash 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t8_t1Pc_xo 4:49 Haunted Mansion Holiday 2015 - Disneyland 317 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3hlUj4j32M 10:50 DCA & Disneyland Family Day (9/13/2015) 105 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bt_JSadCHo 1:22 Emergency Evacuation on Splash Mountian - Most Memorable Disney Experience!!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBEiGp77Alo 7:31 Disneyland 60th Celebration 2015 (Retro VHS Home Video) 240 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GhlXqB9Ikc 8:36 Vintage VHS Video - Knott's Berry Farm Vacation 433 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKHqeid8okw 9:49 Build-A-Bear Workshop | My Little Pony | Fluttershy 536 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oZ7tjvFAaE 27:41 Disneyland 35th Anniversary | Partygras |1990 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvziUyeimos 0:25 JENGA ROAR!!! 116 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KE7tdB8lIEQ 3:01 ROAV DASHCAM C1 Video Test - Daytime 61 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbb_FrFcYz4 3:01 ROAV DASHCAM C1 Video Test - Night / Low Light 109 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_jNVaC1Tps 2:22 Baby Getting Shots Part 2 7.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5gbO4GrjFk 0:34 Hermit Crab Changing Shell In Slow-mo 31 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDrIc3MINC0 10:04 Adventure City Theme Park in Buena Park, California 229 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k44zlDqb_k 1:00 Meeting Mickey Mouse for the First Time in Disneyland Toontown 1.4K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZivHzCuEQY8 1:57 Sky Zone Indoor Trampoline Park - Anaheim, California 68 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOxO1wyQEWw 17:55 Disneyland Resort Holiday 45 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7x-645CC2EY 3:05 DCA California Screamin' - 1st Time Reaction 79 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Scp33f8Iuc 14:47 Disney California Adventure Park Highlights 53 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY0H1y7_x5g 4:47 Thanksgiving 2017 36 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2H9c3P9FYM 8:28 Disneyland & DCA Fun Day 31 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1U-omafB_k 0:09 The Maxon 25 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDHjz4XfffA 1:14 Pixar Fest - Cars fan meets Tow Mater 49 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trXOKWyJvzE 7:07 Dream Catchers Softball 53 views1 month ago Category:Yutopian TV Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:DeviantART